In His Hands
by ahashtagheel
Summary: They'd be fine, Seth promised, he could stay backstage, and Seth would make sure that the fight remained fair. But three on two is far from fair. Tension and jealousy pull into the fight as realizations are made, but Bray continues to have more than just the world in his hands.


**IN HIS HANDS**

Hands clenched in on themselves as wild blue eyes found glued to the monitor. The match was supposed to pit Roman against Bray Wyatt. His mind wandered back to the discussion the Shield had had before Roman and the two toned wrestler walked down the ramp. They'd be fine, Seth promised, he could stay backstage, and Seth would make sure that the fight remained fair.

The auburn haired man snorted out a laugh, fair was not a word he ever should have considered using when the Wyatt's were around. The instant the family stood in front of the ring, Dean could feel the hair on his arm begin to rise and bristle, almost as a cats would. "No…" He whispered through gritted teeth as he saw the look in Seth eyes. He knew it, even from the monitor, he could tell what the partial blond was thinking. They were cornered, and Roman wasn't going to react in time to stop him.

Seth launched himself over the top rope, his legs pushing from underneath him as he landed heavily on top of Erick and Luke Harper. His body landed a bit heavily as a hiss of pain fell from his lips. He could hear Roman yelling at him, a good job, or something of the sorts, as he tried to get quickly back to his feet. The two toned wrestler wanted to yell back, tell Roman to not pay attention, that he had to get Bray off his feet before the others had a chance to capitalize on their three against two advantage.

His heart sank into his chest as a pair of arms grappled around him, forcing him still even as he struggled to break free. From the sounds of the crashing on the mat, Seth could tell it wasn't going well for someone in the ring, only hoping that it was Roman that had the upper hand. A hand wrapped tightly around his neck, as his eyes stared into those of Luke Harper. The man licked his lips, his grin forming on each side of his face. This wasn't right, Seth's stomach told him as his arms tried to break free, his body slowly giving up on him with each thrash. Just about as he was going to give up, his body crashed to the floor.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, the monitor's bright screen becoming too much for him to handle. He tried to repeat Seth's words to him, that they'd be fine, but his both of the men seemed anything but fine at the moment. Bray had Roman rolled up on the mat, while Luke and Erick couldn't seem to get enough handfuls of Seth's struggling form.

Forgetting to shed his leather jacket, Dean began his trek to the ring, hoping that his time in spent watching what was happening in the ring, hadn't cost him the two most important people in his life getting injured. Without much thought, the moment his eyes landed on Erick and Luke holding Seth by the neck, his rage took control, slamming with full force into the opposing men. He hadn't registered Seth falling to the ground, no, all he could see was a pure insatiable need to knock out the two Wyatt family members in front of him.

When his head finally caught up to what was happening, Dean found himself back in the ring with his stablemates, the Wyatt's on the outside, looking in. He couldn't trace their emotions, didn't sense a fear, but instead the same pure anger he had held when they had attacked both Roman and Seth. He forced himself to breath, to calm down, even though he wanted to send himself off yet again. Dean eye'd Roman, and then Seth, waiting until the men retreated back to the locker rooms, before following suit. The crowd cheered, and yet the only thing Dean could hear was the buzzing of anger reverberating in his ear buds. "Thought you said you'd be fine?" He questioned with a pop of his eyebrow, "I don't think that looked like fine-" He wanted to go off, to curse out both of the men at his sides as they entered their locker room, his heart ready to bound of his chest from the tension of the moment.

Seth rubbed at his neck, where a splash of red discolored the bronze area, "Yeah well...I underestimated just how psychotic-" His voice began to spill into his own anger as Roman gave of grunt of disapproval towards the fighting between the two.

"Would you two just stop?" Roman's voice came out as a low rumble, his body falling onto a folding chair, legs splaying out in front of him. "Something isn't right here, we're being over-"

"Thrown? Yeah, kind of got that when I saw Seth being manhandled by two trash collectors on the monitor." Dean licked over his lips anxiously, his body running high on adrenaline as he looked towards the two toned superstar, the way Seth's arms fold over his chest, how his body seemed to disappear into the wall when he realized he someone had notice he almost given up against the Wyatts.

Seth sighed, "Can we just...stop for the night?" He asked finally, a hand running through the blond portion of his hair, before gathering it with both hands to pull back into a messy bun, the hair hanging loosely. "I'd kind of like to forget that I apparently couldn't protect anyone-"

Dean groaned loudly as Roman found his glare pointed towards his stablemate. When the blue eyed male didn't respond towards either of them, Seth's body turned fully, grabbing his duffle bag in the process before heading out, "I'll see you at the hotel."

Another groan pulled away as Dean fell into a seat next to Roman. "Good job, Mox." Roman commented, over towards his friend, a bit of a softer side finally beginning to pull through now that his nerves were settling from the brawl with the Wyatts.

"What? He told me it'd be fine, and he's out there jumping over-"

"He knows what he's doing, you can't just tell him no...That's like telling you no, you ass is too stubborn to ever give a fuck. He might listen, but he's definitely not going to in the heat of the moment." Roman sighed as he slowly rose from the chair. "Also...would you just fucking tell the kid you have feelings for him already? Jesus."

Dean's blue eyes snapped up towards Roman the instant the other's statement left his mouth. "Fuck off, Roman." His voice held heat, but contained no power behind it. The last thing Dean wanted to deal with at the moment was thoughts of Seth and he together, what it would do to their grouping, how one little change could fuck up their entire grouping. No, he didn't have one ounce of feeling toward the younger male, even if his body exploded the moment he watched Harper's hands run a little to low for his liking on the other male's body.

Roman's hands raised above himself, bowing out. He had watched the two for years it felt like, dancing around each other, knowing one day it would spill over the edges, and to tell the truth, he wasn't sure if they would drown or survive. His own jealousy twinged slightly, but the man just tossed it aside. Jealousy, that was Dean's folly, not his own. "Come on, let's head back to the hotel." He let his hand slide across the blonde's shoulders as he stood up, his heart clenching at the touch. There would always be room in the stable for Roman, but part of him couldn't help feeling on the outside with the way the two seemed to tango around each other.

"What so Seth can chew me out some more for helping?" Dean found his eyes rolling, but followed next to the older male as they made their way through the halls of the arena, his eyes landing on that of Bray Wyatt's, who seemed tucked into the corner and alone, the smile on his lips causing his nerves to sizzle. He wanted to reach out, to tackle the man to the floor, and yet all he could feel was Roman's grip around his shoulders tighten.

"Dean. Don't." He warned, not making eye contact with the man, and instead chose to just continue pulling him forward. Bray Wyatt was never alone, not even when he seemed to be, and that was enough to have Roman tugging his friend towards the garage to get back to the hotel. One foot away became three when he they heard a rough voice behind them, calling out.

"You always let your pets wander alone?"

Dean's fists clenched once again, his body ripping away from Roman as he turned towards Bray, staring him down at the end of the hall. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Nothing…" The man said as he spun around with a laugh, his voice low, almost rumbling off the ground, "I just wanted to see you play your cards, put them on display Dean-O. Don't worry the puppy is tucked nice and safe with Punk and John, but...I would watch my back if I were you. The world is a frightening place."

It wasn't Dean this time who snapped, it was Roman. Before the blond knew what was happening, Roman was running towards the Wyatt Family member who turned down the hall. A roar of anger ripped through the large male, as his fist hit against the wall realizing that he wouldn't be able to catch up to Bray no matter how hard he ran.

Seth leaned himself against the hotel door, eyeing the straight edge superstar in front of him, before flicking his vision over towards Cena. "You do realize I could have made it here myself?" He asked, as his body tiredly lost it's fuel to fight back.

"What? And let your pretty little ass get picked up for a night on the town?" It was a joke from Punk that had Seth rolling his eyes, his arm reaching out and punching the other roughly. "Hey now, come on, I was just teasing. Besides, it's been too long since I've seen you stomping like a child away from a scene. I couldn't help but want to hear the gossip of the day." The laughter pulled through as he finally sighed out, his face not portraying the real worry that he held for the younger. He had watched the monitor's during the fight, and knew just how ravenous the Wyatt's could be, this wasn't a game to them, they didn't go back to the locker room and maintain friendships like the Shield had, this was different. Pushing at John, he aimed to pull the other away.

"You're an asshole." Seth snorted, before tossing them both a wave and heading inside, not being able to rid his mind of the unease coursing through him.

**A/N**:_ So it's been forever and a day since I've written anything, and this just came to my head. It was written up a bit fast, so I probably will end up going back and fixing some errors, but I wanted to post it before work... Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you're looking to talk to me you can find me on tumblr at __**Sethninjarollins**__ . I'll try to answer any questions. Anyway, yay for first chapters. Things to look forward to in chapter two, more pining and tension, perhaps Evolution popping out of the woodwork, and general aggravation. Love ya'll. (Also I'm looking to update my other story VERY soon.) _


End file.
